


Stakeout Cover

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [33]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted in the "Movie Title" Theme:NCIS: LA, Kensi/Deeks, <i>Sleepless In Seattle</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stakeout Cover

"We have to go to Seattle?" Deeks complained. "It rains there. A lot."

"Yes, Mr. Deeks you do," Hetty confirmed. "The subject you and Miss. Blye will be watching lives on a houseboat and you will be renting the one across the dock."

"We have to live together again?" 

"Yes Miss. Blye, You and Mr. Deeks will be posing a married couple," Hetty informed them. 

"Not again," Deeks protested.

"Hetty..." 

Holding up her hand Hetty booked no arguments about their assignment as she handed them their profile folders. "Mr. Callen will be acting as your brother Mr Deeks. Mr Hanna will be your backup. I expect the subject to be under surveillance at all time"

"Guess that means we won't be getting any sleep." Deeks complained


End file.
